Secrets and lies
by peaches-cream
Summary: A new start. A new beginning thats what we need. A place where no-one knows about us. What would you do if you had a terrifying secret . You shouldnt get close to anyone. But you cant help getting close to one person, and you cant keep your secret anymore
1. New Beginnings

Another new school. A new beginning… Well at least that's what my mom says. I don't believe her though because everywhere we go someone always finds out and we have to move again. I just hope its soon this time because Forks so far the worst place I've been. Its wet and cold and leafy and there isn't a beach for miles. We've tried to avoid places with lots of water but mum thinks its time we embraced nature…

Oh well whatever… The bells ringing so I better get to class, don't want to be late on the _first day (or last). _The first half of the day has gone in a blur, I don't even remember what happened in Spanish, English or Maths, I sat on my own at shutting out anyone who tried to make friends… I've always been good at shutting people out. At lunch a got a can of coke and an apple and sat down and listened to my I-pod. It was kinda peaceful, ignoring the world around you and drifting, it felt like the music was lifting my worries far far away where they couldn't reach me.

If only it had lasted but I was roused from my stupor by a loud squeaking in my ear, I shrieked thinking randomly of giant attacking mice. I looked up and saw a small pixie like girl with short black spiky hair she had a small oval face and she was really pretty.

" Hi" she squealed happily "I'm Alice, what's your name?"

"Bella" I muttered looking down.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" she asked not waiting for an answer "d'you wanna be best friends?" she asked. I stared at her in surprise, I couldn't believe that she'd just straight up asked that. I stared at her trying to see if she was joking.

" Are you gonna sit there staring at me or are you gonna answer?" she demanded

" Um er… yeah… I …guess." I stammered I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yay!" she squealed " I'll meet you in the parking lot after class. Bye!" She stood up and walked away with an animated wave.

I sat there stunned for several minutes before standing up and heading to biology.

I walked to biology in a daze I walked up to the teachers desk and handed in my slip the teacher nodded at me and sent me to sit at the only empty seat in the classroom. I walked to my seat quietly, I could hear people whispering as I walked past but I was used to it so I just walked by like I couldn't hear it. I sat down and shielded my face with my long dark brown hair, closing myself into my own little world, It's what I always did to make myself seem uninteresting (which I was).

" Hey." said a deep voice next to me, I looked up and my heart stopped beating, I couldn't breathe properly and I knew my mouth had just dropped open. I quickly closed my mouth and muttered "hi" quietly so he couldn't hear my voice shaking. He looked at me and smiled, amused by my reaction.

He was perfection. He looked kind of familiar he had bronze tousled hair and bright green eyes, he was tall and fit and he was the hottest guy I had ever seen, he was also way out of my league, I couldn't even go there.

I looked away from and tried to push him out of my mind and tune in to what Mr Banner was saying but all I kept seeing was his picture perfect face and his crooked smile and his captivating eyes….

"Miss Swan!" I started out of my daydream to see Mr Banner was looking at me angrily.

" Are you with us miss swan?" he asked.

" Yes sir." I whispered quietly. I hated being the centre of attention and everyone was looking at me.

" Well if you're listening, then you should know the answer to my question?" he said.

" Ummmm…" I couldn't think of anything to say and I knew I was probably blushing like crazy.

" Krebs cycle" HE whispered in my ear. I shivered when I felt his cool breath on my neck.

" Krebs Cycle?" I said, only it sounded more like a question than an answer, Mr Banner looked at me for a while then smiled. But it wasn't a nice smile.

" That's correct Isabella," I winced at the sound of my full name. " and since you and Edward are so clever," he continued " why don't you two do your extra homework in detention."

I stared at him, not because he'd just given me extra homework and detention but because I'd just found out the guy next to me was called Edward. It suited him though , he looked like an Edward. Then I felt really bad because it was my fault he'd gotten detention… Then I realized that I was falling for this guy and I barely knew him.

I sat in my seat quietly for the rest of the lesson biting my lip nervously worrying about the future.

Edward didn't say anything either, I guess we were both stuck in our own little worlds.


	2. Detention

**Sorry I took so long to update my computer was being really dodgy. I'll try to update sooner next time… Here's the next chapter of secrets and lies hope you like it…**

**Me: Coconut cream pie **

**Random person: What?**

**Me: coconut cream pie**

**Random person: I don't get it**

**Me: I don't own twilight**

I was heading towards the detention room when I heard someone calling my name, there was no mistaking the squeak though. I turned around to see Alice heading towards me.

" Hi !" She squealed excitedly " I thought you were gonna meet me in the parking lot." she said eyeing me suspiciously.

" I was..!" I replied earnestly, even though I'd totally forgotten after the whole biology drama. " I couldn't though because I've got detention."

Alice looked shocked. " You… got… detention… on your first day??!!" she asked incredulously.

" Wow, when you say it like that you make it sound really bad." I said feeling suddenly ashamed.

" No. it's a good thing." She said. I stared at her with my eyebrows raised

" I fail to see how it's a good thing." I told her

" I was worried you'd be one of those goodie two shoes people." she explained.

Before I could reply a deep voice shouted " Alice!" From across the corridor, and there was no mistaking that voice it was permanently etched into my brain.

"Hey Edward!" Alice yelled back. I looked at them thinking, oh my days what if they're going out…it would be a good thing because it would give me more reason not to like him but also a bad thing because …well… I like him.

He came up to us and smiled his breathtaking smile at me and said to Alice, "Could you tell mum I'll be late home because I've got detention." Thank God they're related I said in my head even though it shouldn't matter.

Oh my gosh! What a coincidence, Bella's got detention too." Alice said. I couldn't help laughing at her expression, she looked like she'd just solved an amazing mystery.

"Don't laugh at me." she whined pouting.

Edward tried to disguise his laugh with a cough.

"You might want to get some medicine for you cough." Alice told him coldly

"Whatever." He replied. "We better go." he said to me .

"I'll call you!" Shouted Alice as we retreated.

"You don't have my number!" I yelled back.

"Edward will give it me!" She yelled walking away.

I smiled and shook my head as we entered the detention room. There was only one table free so it meant I had to sit next to Edward. I blushed thinking of biology. Again. We sat down at the table and I got out my I-pod.

" What are you listening to?" Edward asked curiously.

" Debussy." I answered automatically. Then I immediately regretted it. I was pretty sure I was the only teenager who listened to classical music.

" Cool." He said surprising me. I looked at him quizzically. "I meant that not a lot of people appreciate classical music." He explained.

I stared at him amazed. How can one guy be so amazingly perfect. Not that it mattered, but I could not believe how unbelievably awesome he was.

He was looking at me weirdly though, probably because I was staring at him like a total reject.

"Um… okay." I said trying to cover up my weirdness and then instantly wishing I'd kept my mouth shut. He looked at me quizzically for a moment longer then turned to talk to the tall blonde guy behind us whose name I later learned was Jasper. I sat there wishing a black hole could appear beneath and just swallow me. Why oh why was I cursed with this awful inability to think up full a sentence that didn't make me sound like a dork or a weirdo.

"So why'd you move to Forks?" asked the blonde guy. I looked at him shocked that he was talking to me. What did they put in the water at this school, why was everyone so damn good looking. He was tall blonde and totally handsome in a broody movie star kinda way, it was clear him and Edward were very good friends.

I thought back to his question and I shivered, I did not want to talk about it…ever. "No reason." I muttered turning away. Suddenly the room felt very cold and I couldn't wait to leave.

**Sorry it was so short i'll try to make the next one longer**

**Please Please review. If you review I'll update sooner… :)**


	3. Memories and dreams

**Memories and dreams: **

**Wenderella was walking through the woods when she came across a little house and out of the house came a big bear and it said, "Do you own twilight?" "Yes." replied Wenderella "Are you sure?" the bear asked "Yes." She said again. "You don't own twilight do you?" he said knowingly. "No." said Wenderella sadly**

**Moral of the story is Wenderella does not own twilight…and neither do I. **

"Hi mom!" I yelled as I walked through the front door.

"Hi honey! How was school?" She asked. I could tell she was distracted so I just yelled "It was fine." She was clearly more interested than I thought because when I was about to walk upstairs she asked "Why are you so late?"

"I got detention." I answered unenthusiastically, I knew I wasn't going to get in trouble because my mom understood that I wouldn't do anything bad without a good reason.

"Do you want to talk about?" she asked . I walked to the living room door and looked at her sitting on the couch looking at me understandingly. My mom was so beautiful, she had short auburn hair and her face was always happy and welcoming… and vulnerable.

"No. it's ok mom I don't want to talk about it." I sighed, I couldn't worry my mom with my petty problems there were more important things. "I'll go make dinner." I muttered walking into the kitchen.

I'd always been the mature one in our little family, I was the one who made sure my mom paid the bills and that the laundry was done and there was food in the cupboards. I never minded, I'd do anything for my mother… But sometimes I wished that _I _could be looked after and cared for. But the world isn't fair, some people get it all and some people get nothing. We weren't poor, we had enough to get by. My mom worked at a nursery, the job suited her, she loved working with kids (maybe it's because she's always been a kid at heart) and I always got a job in whatever town we went.

The day I first realized that I needed to look after my mom was when I was 9 and we were living in Milford, Pennsylvania and we kept getting all this mail, I didn't know what the letters were but my mom would pick them up and put them in a special drawer and forget all about them. The letters started to arrive more and more frequently, there was hardly any food in the house and I'd been wearing the same clothes for 2 weeks. I was confused and I didn't know what was happening with my mom. And then… the man came, he wore a dark suit and when he talked to my mother he made her cry. I hated him. He saw me one day and he smiled at me kindly and told me I'd soon be happy and safe and well fed. I didn't believe him. I knew he wanted to take me away from my mom and mom knew it too.

So one night we packed our things and moved on. I kept a closer eye on my mom I made sure she remembered to go shopping and to pay the bills . And we've never stopped moving ever since because a secret is a hard thing to do and wherever we go someone always comes close to finding out…about my dad.

I dished the food into to two plates. Tonight we were having Spaghetti Bolognese because it was the fastest dish I could make, and I didn't feel like doing much tonight. I ate mine in the kitchen and I gave mom her plate in silence. She said thanks and I smiled in return.

On any other night I would have stayed and talked to her but tonight all I wanted to do was be on my own and remember and forget.

I climbed the stairs wearily, entered my room and flopped onto the bed taking no notice of the floral walls the neat purple blanket and the little chest of drawers with my ancient radio and my just as ancient computer, I ignored the view of the forest that I could see from my window and I let my thoughts wander. But they kept coming back to one face. Edward. I couldn't get him out of my head no matter how hard I tried. This was so weird I'd never thought of anyone else. Anybody aside from my mother and me was the same they were no different to the person next to them they weren't worth the time of day to me. I was changing though, I could feel inside me. Something was stirring and I wasn't sure I liked it.

This was too much for me, I rose from my bed ran to the bathroom and splashed my face with freezing cold water. I took a deep breath and forced my mind to go blank. I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror above the sink. My elbow length mahogany hair was dishevelled, my already pale skin was so pale it almost matched the white tiles that made up the wall, My chocolate brown eyes were so big I looked like a bunny caught in headlights. I tried smoothing out the frown on my forehead and relaxing my full lips but it seemed that for now I was stuck with the expression for a while.

I took another deep breath, I could feel a headache coming on so I downed 2 paracetamol went to my room and lay down on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling, tracing the patterns on it with my mind. I don't know how long I stayed like that but sometime during it I fell asleep. I dreamt that I was running towards something, but I didn't know what, wherever I went Edward was there offering to help but I ran past him crying and feeling an intense urge to urn around and run into his arms…

I started awake. I had no idea what the dream meant but I did know that for the first time I was unsure about tomorrow. And I've never been so scared.

**I have one word for you: review review review (I know that's three words but pleeaaase review) **

**P.S I'll try to update every three or four days from now on.**


	4. Making Friends

**Omadaiz its been like three months since I've updated… I am so sorry. I've had so much going on, like school, exams and I've been writing my other fanfic More Than Human, and this fanfic sort of took a back seat. Please forgive me….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it breaks my heart to admit it.**

"Bella!" squealed a voice behind me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Alice!" I said trying to put as much enthusiasm into my voice as I possibly could. I really liked Alice but unfortunately I had no socializing skills and the closest thing I'd had to a best friend…Actually I'd never had a best friend. I had always been the shy loner.

"Oh My Gosh…." Alice gasped.

I looked around wildly trying to see what had shocked her so much.

"What are you wearing!" She shrieked. A few people in the car park looked over in our direction.

"Alice you scared the living days out of me, I thought that someone had been run over at the very least." I whispered incredulously.

"Someone being run over is nothing compared to the disaster in front of me!" She exclaimed.

"Wow Alice thanks for sparing my feelings, aren't you over-reacting just a bit?" She was seriously like no-one I had ever met before.

"I'm not over-reacting! You're under- reacting!" She was practically hyperventilating.

"This has gone too far Bella!" She practically yelled.

I wanted to laugh so much at her little determined face.

"Um…Alice you've only known me for a day and a bit an-" She cut me off.

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything yesterday, but I have to put my foot down because it seems to be getting worse."

I stared at her. She was so… words couldn't describe her.

"Lucky for you Bella I know just what to do to solve this little predicament." She continued with a manic glint in her eye.

"Alice what are you planning?" I asked cautiously, that glint in her eye was really scaring me.

Just then the bell that signalled the beginning of lessons rang.

"You better get going then Bella" She said innocently. Then she gracefully danced away.

I watched her retreating figure and groaned inwardly, whatever she was planning it probably wasn't good.

I sighed and followed in her footsteps and heading to my first lesson.

Maths. Possibly the hardest and the most boring subject in the entire world. When in my whole life would I ever need to know Algebra?

The teacher droned on and on and on and didn't take in anything he was saying.

I doodled absent-mindedly on the back of my book.

When the bell rang to announce the end of the lesson I sighed with relief, and I wasn't the only one.

English was alright, but we were reading Wuthering Heights, which I had read more times than I could remember. So it was nothing new.

I couldn't even remember my other lessons. I was actually surprised when I found myself in the cafeteria at lunch.

"Bella!" I groaned this was clearly how the little pixie was going to greet me from now on.

"Hey Alice." I said in a less than enthusiastic voice. I was still thinking about how Alice was planning to fix my _"predicament" _

"I saved you a seat!" She said to me ignoring my tone of voice. She pointed to a table in the far corner of the room and I almost dropped my tray in surprise.

It was _him. _He was talking to the blonde guy that I'd met in detention yesterday and another guy who was massive with dark curly hair and he was as good looking as the rest. There was another girl there. She was stunning. She had long blond hair, she was tall and she had a figure many girls would die to have. Seriously.

I couldn't stop staring at _him_ though… Edward. Just thinking the name sent shivers down my spine.

He looked up and caught me staring, he grinned. I smiled back and looked down blushing like crazy.

"You… do… not" gasped Alice.

I looked up at her, her eyes were wide and they were swivelling from me to Edward and back again.

"We will talk about this later." She said in a scarily serious voice.

I groaned I did not need Alice on my case for something else today. "Alice there's nothing to talk about." I whined.

She just gave me The Look, then walked ahead motioning for me to follow.

I sighed and trailed after her, Even though I'd only known her for two days I could tell that there was no arguing with her when she was in this mood.

How could such a small person induce so much fear.

"Hey everyone, this is Bella." She announced when we reached the table. I smiled and blushed.

"Is she behind the tomato?" The huge muscled guy asked. I blushed even more and he practically collapsed with laughter.

The beautiful blonde smacked him around the head and rolled her eyes. "I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose but if you try to call me _Rosa_ or _Lillie_ or any other horrifying nickname I will personally hunt you down and kill you." She said.

"Wow Rose way to make her feel welcome." muttered Alice.

"This is Emmett, he laughs at anything and everything, he thinks he's funny but we all know he's not." She said pointing to the huge muscled guy. Who glared at her and said "My jokes are actually very funny. I just haven't found anyone who is on the same intellectual level as me who will find them funny."

"If you're looking for three year olds you can find them in the park or in pre-school where you should be." muttered Edward. I fought the urge to laugh.

Before Emmett could retaliate Alice spoke loudly and said, "This is Jasper, the most awesome guy in the whole wide world." She bent down and kissed the blonde guy and everyone at the table pretended to gag behind them.

"Sit down Bellsie Boo." said Emmett.

I cringed at the nickname. "Its just Bella actually." I corrected him as politely as I could, while I sat down.

"Have it your way Bellie." He shrugged.

"We just tend to give up on Emmett, there's really no point in trying." Said Edward, who was sitting next to me.

I grinned and felt the blood rush to my face. Again.

Emmett was almost pee-ing himself laughing. "Do- it- again." He choked out between guffaws.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Edward talk to her again, it so funny, you just have open your mouth and she turns red." He was laughing so much we could barely understand what he was saying.

Rosalie suddenly gasped. "She…does…not." She whispered.

"She does!" Wheezed Emmett.

Rose and Alice exchanged a significant look. And then they both looked at me in a way I did not like at all. They were planning something. And I was at the heart of those plans.

**Review!**


End file.
